Holocaust Phyla-Vell/Sunder4231
|-| Blaster/Bruiser= Blaster - * Scrapper - |health = 1 |health# = 5722 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 8584 |attack = 4 |attack# = 1574 |defense = 3 |defense# = 1431 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 1574 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 1431 |effects = * * * * |organization = Guardians of the Galaxy |bio = The genetic offspring of the original Captain Marvel and Elysius, Phyla-Vell is the byproduct of using Titan cloning technology to create her genetic twin brother, Genis-Vell. Trained on Titan, Phyla quickly took up the mantle of Captain Marvel after her brother was driven mad by his own cosmic awareness. Phyla sparked a romance with Moondragon, and the two eloped, exploring the galaxy together. For a time, Phyla-Vell became the new Quasar and joined the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Moondragon. However, when Moondragon was killed by Ultron, Phyla became the Avatar of Oblivion to bring her back to life. As Martyr, she fights alongside her fellow Guardians of the Galaxy but with a dark purpose yet to be revealed... }} |name2 = Death Plunge |imagename2 = Death Plunge (V02) |stamina2 = 17% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 92% / 16% |type2 = Melee Slashing Fire |effects2 = |name3 = Terror |stamina3 = 21% |target3 = All Enemies |hitcrit2 = 100% / 18% |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Debuff Fear |effects3 = |name4 = Pray To Your Gods |imagename4 = Pray To Your Gods (V02) |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |hitcrit4 = 87% / 57% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Energy Fire |effects4 = }} |-| Scrapper/Bruiser= Blaster - * Scrapper - |health = 1 |health# = 5722 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 8584 |attack = 4 |attack# = 1574 |defense = 3 |defense# = 1431 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 1574 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 1431 |effects = * * * * |organization = Guardians of the Galaxy |bio = The genetic offspring of the original Captain Marvel and Elysius, Phyla-Vell is the byproduct of using Titan cloning technology to create her genetic twin brother, Genis-Vell. Trained on Titan, Phyla quickly took up the mantle of Captain Marvel after her brother was driven mad by his own cosmic awareness. Phyla sparked a romance with Moondragon, and the two eloped, exploring the galaxy together. For a time, Phyla-Vell became the new Quasar and joined the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Moondragon. However, when Moondragon was killed by Ultron, Phyla became the Avatar of Oblivion to bring her back to life. As Martyr, she fights alongside her fellow Guardians of the Galaxy but with a dark purpose yet to be revealed... }} |name2 = Death Plunge |imagename2 = Death Plunge (V02) |stamina2 = 17% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 92% / 16% |type2 = Melee Slashing Fire |effects2 = |name3 = Terror |stamina3 = 21% |target3 = All Enemies |hitcrit2 = 100% / 18% |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Debuff Fear |effects3 = |name4 = Pray To Your Gods |imagename4 = Pray To Your Gods (V02) |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |hitcrit4 = 87% / 57% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Energy Fire |effects4 = }}